Kissing Her by Mendori chan in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Beijá-la dura apenas um momento, equivalente a três batimentos cardíacos. ღ One-shot / Swako&Kazehaya / Tradução ღ. COMPLETA


_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Shipper**: Swako&Kazehaya_

_**Disclamer**: Kimi ni Todoke não me pertence._

_**Autora**__: Mendori-chan_

_**Do original de mesmo título.**_

**Sinopse**_: __Beijá-la__ dura__ apenas um momento__, praticamente equivalente a__ três__ batimentos cardíacos. _

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Kissing her**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Beijá-la, não importa quão cuidadosamente fosse, nunca deixava de roubar-lhe o fôlego.

.

Mesmo em sua porta, escondida pela sombra dos pilares da varanda, ele ainda não conseguia entender esse efeito profundo que ela tinha sobre si.

Quando se inclina em direção a ele, o moço praticamente consume a boca feminina de forma ansiosa.

No entanto, a moça não se dá conta disso.

.

E ele sempre segue a tomando de forma casta e delicada como se ela fosse tão suave e frágil como a asa de uma borboleta.

Ele não sabia onde tinha reunido tanto autocontrole como agora.

.

Quando ela se inclina um pouco mais ou quando começa a deslizar os dedos pela superfície de seu pescoço, ele se sente ncrivelmente tocado por aquelas sensações de formigamento por todo o corpo.

E quando o beija, ele fica completamente ciente de todo o resto.

.

Consciente de seu calor e da proximidade do corpo feminino de seu peito.

Consciente das curvas de seu corpo enquanto ela timidamente começa a chegar mais perto de si e ele instantaneamente se inclina para mais perto de modo a facilitar o acesso à ela.

Consciente das mãos femininas viajando inconscientemente para a gola de seu casaco e para perto da base de sua garganta.

Consciente de como ela se move tão lentamente, tão inocente e como geme de forma quase inaudível que até mesmo ele poderia ter confundido o suave ruído com um miado de um gatinho a quilômetros de distância.

.

No entanto, ele não se aproveita dela, mesmo que a palma de sua mão – que agora descansa sobre a cintura feminina – sinta comichões na intenção de aprofundar as carícias.

Mesmo se a sensação da pele macia da moça contra a ponta de seus dedos queimem como o fogo cada vez que o vento passa sobre si e a blusa feminina adere um pouco mais ao corpo, moldando-o.

.

E no entanto,

Beijá-la durava apenas um momento, praticamente a duração de três batimentos cardíacos.

. . .

Quando a moça se afasta, deixa um perfume inebriante que paira em sua pele mesmo depois que ele a deixa ir.

Ela sorriria um sorriso tímido, embora o moço achasse algumas vezes que esse pequeno gesto significava algo demoníaco por provocar todas essas sensações e efeitos sobre si.

- B-boa noite, Shouta-kun ... – A moça gagueja e de repente acha o pé do rapaz mais interessante do que seu rosto.

.

Ele quer agarrá-la, beijá-la mais profundamente, pressioná-la contra seu peito e tomá-la em seus braços.

Mas não o faz.

Em vez disso, simplesmente diz: - Bons sonhos. – Dando a ela um sorriso maroto.

. . .

É assim quase todas as noites, ele a leva para casa e não diz sequer um palavra sobre o assunto.

Ele gosta de sua relação dessa maneira, levar as coisas devagar e com cuidado, respeitosamente. Não quer acabar com tudo o que haviam construído - desajeitadamente – desde o início.

Ele a respeitava muito. E também a _quer_. Mas principalmente: a ama.

.

Kazehaya se vira para partir, ao mesmo tempo enterrando as duas mãos nos bolsos.

Voltaria a pé para casa, como de costume, e pensaria nela durante todo o caminho.

Mas quando dá um passo para o segundo degrau das escadas da varanda da moça, sente um leve puxão em sua jaqueta fazendo-o parar.

E ele pára e se vira...

... Somente para vê-la corar profusamente, olhos incapazes de encarar os seus. Sua boca delineada em uma linha reta como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

.

Mas ela não precisa dizer nada para que ele entenda o que se passa em sua mente.

.

Então ele se vira, pega o rosto feminino em suas mãos, e em seguida a guia para perto, trazendo-a para si. E antes que se dessem conta, já estava a beijando novamente.

.

E em momentos como estes, ele às vezes não tinha controle sobre sua compostura e deixava sucumbir-se lentamente ao desejo, deixando escapar leves dicas do que sentia por dentro.

Mas só levava um segundo apenas para ele parar e depois retirar a mão que já estava começando a rastejar pelas costas da moça na altura da barra da camisa.

.

E quando suas bocas desentrelaçam, sussurra baixinho para ela: - Você sabe que não precisa pedir.

.

Sawako cora timidamente e em seguida balança a cabeça contra o ombro dele. -S-Sim ...

Ele faz questão de abraçá-la forte agora.

A sensação de seu corpo macio e vulnerável sob a proteção de seus braços fortes faz com que ele se sinta seguro. E por sua vez, isso a faz sentir-se protegida.

.

Quando ele finalmente parte, ela permanece à porta até que a figura masculina desaparece nas sombras ao longe.

_Tantos sentimentos ... tantas emoções ..._

Ela sorri para si mesma e gira a maçaneta para entrar em casa.

.

Sawako correria para a cama e tentaria dormir, mas provavelmente ficaria acordada a noite inteira pensando nele. Afinal de contas, em seu mundo, agora a realidade era bem mais preciosa que os sonhos.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **

_Uma one Sawako&Kazahaya =)_

_Porque eu acho esses dois muito bonitinhos ;)_


End file.
